Estereotipo de Robin
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Damian empieza a darse cuenta que ciertos patrones se repiten una y otra ves si eres Robin, teme que él pueda cometer el mismo error así que va con su "hermano mayor favorito" para que lo ayude. Menciones de varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera jamás le haría algo tan cruel a Bárbara :'c

Espero que les guste y perdonad los horrores ortográficos que encuentren.

* * *

Desde que Batman y su "familia" se enteraron del regreso de Jason a la vida, las dudas y desconfianza siempre estaban presentes en sus encuentros ya sean programados o sorpresa.

Pero en los últimos años, la relación del mercenario con su antiguo mentor ha mejorado e incluso han llegado a formar equipo en distintas oportunidades, a veces hasta pasa por su antigua casa (como ahora) con alguna excusa o simplemente para saludar.

Lastimosamente Jason no puede decir lo mismo de sus "hermanos", por más que intentaran llevarse bien, él se sentía hasta incómodo cuando estaba solo con ellos. Dick intentaba verse como el ejemplar hermano mayor e intentaba volver a poder formar una relación de amistad con el joven, el problema era que incluso antes de su muerte nunca existió tal relación amistosa entre ellos y Jason, incluso después de su resurrección, no puede dejar de sentir un poquito de celos antes el favorito e insuperable primer chico maravilla (palabras de Todd claro) y si Jason tuviera que usar una sola palabra para describir al joven Drake sería "sabelotodo" además existía ese resentimiento por ser su remplazo. De todas formas intentaban llevarse bien o aparentar , solo por Batman aunque ninguno de los Robin lo admitiera.

Increíblemente el único al que parecía caerle bien era el pequeño Damian que más que verle como su "hermanito", lo veía como así mismo entes del accidente. Con esa violente e impulsiva personalidad, el ego sobre los aires, esa mirada de superioridad y ese odio cuando intentan compararlos con alguno de los "responsables y buenos robins" (Jason hacia Dick y Damian a Tim). Ellos eran los "hijos malos y rebeldes" en esa batifamilia.

Y él no era el único que pensaba de esa forma, Damian también veía a Jason como un hermano mayor, uno que lo entendía y podría preguntarle cosas que a su padre o a sus otros "hermanos" nunca podrían. Es por eso mismo que está sentado en la cama que temporalmente ocupará el otro en la mansión Wayne, la cama tiene muchas balas y pistolas tiradas, Damian solo se dispone a mirar fijamente al moreno mayor desde hace media hora preguntándose cómo debía comenzar.

\- A ver pequeño mocoso, dilo ya- pide molesto Jason que intentaba contar las balas que le quedaban a sus armas pero la penetrante mirada del menor frente a él no lo deja.

Se llevan mejor que con los otros, pero eso no significa que exista un trato especial entre ellos así que las groserías o la forma brusca de hablar les era común, y eso era otra cosa que Damian le gustaba ya que prefería el frió pero honesto trato de Jason al intento de amable cuando se nota a kilómetros que está incómodo y no le importa una mierda de Tim.

\- No soy un mocoso, anciano. Mejor cuida tus palabras si no quieres que te obligue a tragarlas- le responde tajante el chico.

\- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas sabandija…espera ¿anciano? ¡¿Qué?! Oye pero ¿quién te cree…? Sabes qué, olvídalo. Conozco esa respuesta de memoria- le responde el mercenario con fastidio y vuelve con sus cosas intentando ignorar la presencia del joven Wayne.

Existía solo una persona en el mundo capaz de poner a Jason Todd nervioso y ese era Batman, el solo nombrarlo hacía que los matones huyeran como ratas; pero para Jason no era eso lo que lo ponía nervioso ni su intimidante presencia, si no su mirada. Esa mirada fría y calculadora que te analiza y predice todos tus movimientos diciéndote en silencio que estas jodido y no importa lo que hagas porque él es Batman, y es esa misma mirada la que heredo su hijo. En estos momentos no tenía a una pequeña versión de sí mismo, sino a una versión pequeña del mismo Bruce Wayne clavándole la mirada, y eso ponía al mayor nervioso aunque nunca lo admitiera.

\- Hace media hora que estas parado ahí viéndome, es obvio que necesitas algo de mí - le exige cansado dejando su pistola sobre la mesa del escritorio donde se encontraban otras armas y cartuchos de balas apilados en fila. Se apoya sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos y le devuelve la mirada al menor - Pero si lo que quieres es molestar ve con Alfred, que él si tendrá paciencia para tus jueguitos de niño caprichoso - Una sonrisa burlona aparece en el rostro de Todd y Damian se contiene de responder con alguna grosería.

\- Sé que has muerto portando la capa de Robin- Jason hace una mueca pero es ahora Damian quien sonríe- y ahora que resucitaste estás viviendo la etapa de "pájaro que deja el nido" y forjaste tu propia identidad secreta, que parece ser algo muy común en todos los que portan este ridículo traje.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- estaba algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho el otro, más aún que lo etiquetara.

\- Primero Dick que dejó de ser Robin para volverse Nightwing; en tu caso moriste siendo Robin pero al volver no seguiste siéndolo, si no que te volviste en Red Hood. Timothy también uso este estúpido traje pero lo dejo y se volvió Red Robin, nombre bastante tonto en mi opinión, y su noviecita que paso de Robin a Batichica a Spoiler. Ahora yo tengo el traje pero cuando llegue el momento también lo dejare y no sé si me vuelva un héroe independiente pero de que seré independiente de mi padre es seguro - explica Damian como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - También está ese fetiche de mi padre en adoptar huérfanos. Lo que me hace pensar si mi padre me reemplazara con un niño de calle cuando deje de ser Robin…- Damian comenzó a murmurar cosas como "piensa reemplazar su propia sangre con una inferior", Jason se siente avergonzado al quedar expuesto como "otro Robin rebelde" pero antes de decir algo Damian vuelve a hablar- Como sea. Hay otro cosa de la que me he dado cuenta y es que cuando se llega a la adolescencia no pueden vivir su etapa de rebeldía como una persona "normal" y llevan eso del no hacer caso a los adultos u lo contrario a otro nivel para formar y ser el líder de su propio grupo compuesto por otros adolescentes con habilidades especiales, intentando ser una Liga de la Justicia joven - Jason estaba realmente impresionado, ¿enserio ese niño tenía trece años?

\- Pues lamento si rompí tu estereotipo de "Robin", pero yo no forme ni eh formado ningún grupete de súper amigos- le dice con el ceño fruncido y un aire de superioridad.

\- Sí, pero no lo sabes porque moriste – responde Damian ignorando el reclamo del otro.

\- Oye niño si solo viniste a ofenderme porque mejor no te vas a la…

\- ¿Te has sentido atraído por un individuo cuyo poder se basa en tener fuerza sobrehumana y lanzar algún tipo de rayo? – Jason piensa que es una broma pero la mirada seria en el chico le indica que no. ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?

\- De que mie…

\- O de mi propio padre o el estúpido de Dick ¿has sentido algo por ellos que pase lo normal?

La cara de Jason era todo un poema, estaba muy seguro que al chico le pasaba algo serio. No sabía cómo debía tomarse esa pregunta.

\- ¿Normal? Admito que admiraba a tu padre – y aún lo sigue haciendo, pero eso Damian no lo necesitaba saberlo- pero ese niñato de circo no puedo ni siquiera considerarlo como amigo incluso en ese tiempo me desagradaba - Jason no se daba cuenta de que los celos comenzaron a jugarle en contra - Ya era suficientemente molesto que Alfred lo nombrara para que incluso tu padre me recordara que el hueco que dejo su querido Richard era algo que jamás llenaría - empezó a recordar cómo no importase lo que hiciera, pareciera que la marca que había dejado el primer chico maravilla era imborrable. No se dio cuenta que estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente hasta que estos se estamparon contra la mesa tirando algunos casquillos.

\- Ya cálmate reina del drama, deja de hacer tanto escándalo y recuerda que esta no es una habitación cualquiera en un hotel de tercera. Es una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de mi casa - ese "mi" fue bastante recalcado - Pero te entiendo, yo siendo de su propia sangre incluso me es difícil borrar el nombre de Greyson. Lo que no sabía era que lo apreciaba tanto hasta el punto de darle un nuevo nombre…

\- Tu padre lo tenía en un altar, llego a pensar que su ida de casa le dolió mucho más que mi muerte - Jason estaba más calmado y se encontraba agachado recogiendo los casquillos que había tirado, dándole la espalda al niño. No quería que viera triste o lo avergonzara más por esa escenita montada, fue como un niño buscando desesperadamente la atención de la figura paterna. Además había hecho entender que si estaba celoso de Greyson, solo esperaba que el niño no se diera cuenta - De todos modos ¿solo para eso viniste?

\- No vine para recordarte tus motivos de celos hacia Greyson - si se dio cuenta, pensó avergonzado el mayor. Empezó a imaginar seriamente en qué partes del cuerpo del niño metería las balas que estaba recogiendo - Ahora que soy el nuevo Robin, no pude evitar ver como ciertos patrones se repiten y eso me llevo a pensar que tal vez yo los pueda realizar igualmente. Mi madre y abuelo están muertos, y mi padre se lo dio por presunta muerte durante un tiempo así que si, supongo que pude considerarme como huérfano durante un tiempo. Tengo pensado dejar de usar este ridículo traje y forjar una identidad propia cuando sea más grande así supongo que eso también entra en el pack del estereotipo. Lo que no he hecho aún y es lo que más me preocupa es lo de formar un equipo - Damian se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación nervioso - No solo Greyson y Drake han tenido su propio equipo de frikis, si no también mi padre con la Liga de la Justicia y en todos hay una persona con súper fuerza que lanza rayos que se convierte no solo en amigo sino en posible amante.

La boca de Jason era un "o" perfecta y ni hablar de su cara. Él sabía de la existencia de esos equipos y lo que él creía que se refería Damian con "personas fuertes que lanzan rayos" eran Superman, Superboy y Starfire; pero jamás se imaginó otro tipo de relación que la de un buen amigo. Lo de Dick lo reconocía, el chico estuvo muchos años enamorado de su desnudista compañera alienígena hasta dejarla por la joven Bárbara, y había veces en que las acciones de Tim y Connor se podía malentender ¿Pero Bruce? No por nada lo conocían como el soltero más codicioso en ciudad Gotham.

\- ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? Estas insinuando que tu propio padre tiene algo con el hombre de acero, ¡tu padre es una de las personas más mujeriegas que conozco!- la sorpresa lo hizo tirar los casquillos de bala de nuevo.

\- No voy a negar eso, se de su extraña relación con la mujer gato o la feminista del laso. Pero tampoco voy a negar que su relación con el del calzón rojo ha influenciado mucho en Dick y Timothy. Además la relación que existió o sigue existiendo entre mi padre y Dick es bastante sospechosa- Jason está más que sorprendido- Lo que mi padre o ellos hagan no me interesa, pero esta persona no afecta solo a "Robin" si no a esta familia en particular, es por eso que quería preguntar sobre tu relación con alguien con esas características.

Jason estaba más concentrado en intentar digerir todo lo que había escuchado.

\- No estoy enamorado de nadie. No tuve, tengo o pienso tener un equipo y no conozco de forma cercana a nadie con esas características. Tampoco soy gay y si no tienes nada más que preguntar lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto.

\- Quizás haya esperanza para mí después de todo - Damian conforme con esa respuesta decide abandonar el cuarto del mercenario, pero antes de cerrar la puerta el otro le pregunta.

\- ¿Qué clase de relación tú crees que tiene tu padre con Dick?- realmente no quería hacer esa pregunta por temor a la respuesta pero la curiosidad lo gano.

\- No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo digieras. Pero veo que no sabes nada de nada- contesto con una sonrisa, iba a reclamar por esa respuesta pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

El moreno se deja caer en la cama tirando algunas balas, de nuevo, y cargadores en el proceso, no le importa, solo quiere cerrar sus ojos con la esperanza de olvidar esa extraña charla con el hijo de Batman.

\- Ya no los volveré a ver de la misma manera, maldito crío bastardo.

* * *

Pobre Jason, no podrá volver a ver las cosas de la misma manera gracias a Damian xd

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Lenguaje fuerte y posibles horrores ortográficos, están advertidos.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que está bien Roy?- pregunta preocupada la tamarianana a su compañero.

\- Si Star. Son cosas familiares, no deberíamos meternos- le responde el arquero.

\- Pero hace dos horas terrestres que está en esa posición- vuelve a insistir la pelirroja viendo a la persona detrás suyo- intente preguntarle pero no parece reaccionar. Tú eres más cercano a él, de seguro a ti si te hablará.

Harper suspira y dirige su mirada también hacia esa persona.

\- Está bien, aunque no sé si realmente sirva de algo - Roy se levanta de su asiento y se lo deja a Starfire para que piloteara la nave, ya que aún no encontraba el piloto automático de esa extraña nave alienígena, y no quería que la nave se estrellara en medio del océano.

Al pelirrojo realmente no le apetecía acercarse su compañero, estaba preocupado por su estado pero el aura negra que desprendía era una clara advertencia que gritaba peligro con todas sus letras para cualquiera que se le acercara aunque su querida "novia" no parecía verla o no le importaba.

Acababan de volver de una misión en Ciudad Costera, hogar de Hal Jordan al cual preferían evitar a toda costa. La misión era muy sencilla, infiltrarse en una subasta para ricos y vigilar que no le pasara nada a la mercancía de su cliente ni a este hasta que la fiesta haya acabado ya que había recibido múltiples amenazas de sus antiguos socios; la tarea resultaba hasta un insulto de su tiempo pero las flechas de Arsenal y las balas de Jason no son gratis, y más cuando todo el dinero que tenían casi fue gastado en su totalidad por las reparaciones y mejoras de la nave de Starfire. Tarea fácil, dinero fácil pensaron.

Jason y Roy entraron infiltrados como mozos a la fiesta mientras que Starfire que vestía su revelador traje, se quedó afuera flotando sobre el edificio como refuerzo, aunque la verdadera razón era que llamaba mucho la atención para ser una misión en cubierto. Lo que Jason jamás pensó era en encontrarse con el mismísimo Bruce Wayne, representando a Empresas Wayne, acompañado de su hijo Damian, los cuales lo reconocieron de inmediato y mientras su padre hablaba con algunos futuros accionistas para su empresa, su hijo no dejaba de acosar a uno de los meseros.

La misión fue todo un éxito pero de regreso a su nave el moreno se veía cansado y más enojado de lo habitual.

Ya en la nave, mientras los chicos se vestían con sus característicos trajes, Starfire le preguntó al moreno lo que le pasaba pero este solo le contesto que había visto a unos familiares suyos. La chica no entendió como el encontrar familia es motivo de malestar aunque con sus experiencias personales no era la mejor aconsejando. El chico por otro lado, quiso hacerle una broma diciendo que por qué no les había pedido dinero y así no tener que volver a hacer trabajos de niñera pero la mala cara que le dio su amigo le hizo entender que su relación con ellos no debía ser muy buena y opto que lo mejor sería no entrometerse más.

Para su mala suerte su "novia" no pensaba lo mismo y para no quedar como un cobarde pero si un gran amigo frente a ella, decidió hacerle caso y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

\- Lo que uno hace por ellas- piensa el pelirrojo.

Roy se acerca hasta su mejor- y único- amigo el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas al fondo de la nave con sus dedos entrelazados frente a su cara tapando sus ojos y los codos apoyados en algo que semejaba cumplir la función de mesa pero con una forma alienígena. Su casco se encontraba a un lado suyo.

\- Ey amigo ¿se puede saber que bicho te pico? Desde que regresamos estás en esa posición ¡Y eso fue hace dos horas! Nos empiezas a preocupar- le dice el arquero pero el otro no parece ni inmutarse. El pelirrojo se acerca al moreno y escucha susurros provenir de él.

\- "No soy como ellos" "Estúpido enano del diablo me las pagará" – susurraba muy por lo bajo el moreno.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- ¿Jason?- preguntan sorprendidos tanto Bruce como Damian al verlo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Jason.

\- Eh sido invitado y Damian me acompaña ¿qué haces tú aquí?- contesta como si fuera de lo mas obvio del mundo.

\- Idiota debiste haberlo previsto- piensa Jason molesto- Es una reunión para ricachones y un lago lleno de potenciales inversionistas. Era obvio que Bruce estaría representando su empresa.

\- Negocios- le responde sin más ganándose una mirada seria del mayor - Tranquilo que no eh hecho nada, si no me obligan a hacerlo claro ahora ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de Champan al señor y sidra para el más pequeño?- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona mostrando la bandeja que llevaba con algunas copas con alcohol al ver que alguien se acercaba. Damian lo miro molesto.

\- Eh gracias- le dijo cortés Bruce mientras tomaba una copa y comenzaba a hablar con la chica que se le había acercado para agradecerle su presencia.

Jason le ofreció una copa a la dama que lo miro maravillado pero lo ignoró cordialmente, el moreno se retiró.

Luego de ofrecerles bebida a unos cuantos invitados hasta quedarse sin copas se acerca hasta su compañero que estaba en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina dejando una botella de vino para preguntarle.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – Roy iba vestido igual que su amigo, con un esmoquin y pantalones de vestir negro con camisa blanca por debajo, zapatos de vestir elegantes. Solo que su cabello iba recogido en una colita baja con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos. Mientras que el de Jason tenía la mitad hacia atrás pero dejando un flequillo al costado – No, no lo está ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta esto?- le dice mostrándole una botella vacía de vino – Esta mierda es más cara que mi vida. Además ni siquiera cuando estaba con Queen usaba esto que por cierto es un milagro que no me lo haya encontrado aquí- se excusa tirando del moño en su cuello.

\- Te comportas como un niño, recuerda que hay una gran suma de dinero en esto- le dice mientras aparta de un manotazo la mano del pelirrojo y le acomoda el moño.

\- Lo sé, pero para la próxima seré yo el que busque un trabajo "sencillo"- comenta sobándose la mano que su amigo había golpeado.

\- Me parece justo, después de todo es por tu culpa que no tengamos dinero- comenta el de ojos azules mientras comienza a llenar unas copas con vino.

\- Ya dije que lo siento – dice con un puchero el pelirrojo - Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Kori.

\- La próxima vez busca una forma más económica para impresionar a Starfire- La discusión no parecía querer terminar si no fuera porque una viejita llena de joyas le pidió a Roy que le sirviera más por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

Jason no suele seguir riñas de niños como dirían, pero no es agradable saber que no tienes ni para limpiarte el culo porque todo el dinero se fue a una extraña nave para impresionar a una extraña chica que al final terminaron en nada.

\- Así que él es ¿eh?- una voz burlona que Jason conocía bastante bien para su mala suerte hizo su aparición, al voltearse se encontró con el pequeño Damian Wayne que lo miraba bastante divertido.

\- No sé de qué mierda hablas ahora enano, mejor piérdete con tus cosas de niño rico- le dijo moviendo su mano en "shu shu".

\- Mi padre está hablando con otros empresarios así que no creo que le importe que me aleje de él unos minutos para hablar con mi querido "hermano" – le responde siguiéndole al mayor que ya había puesto las copas sobre su bandeja y comenzó a repartirla entre los invitados, las mujeres más jóvenes se acercaban a él coquetamente, algunas incluso dejaron su número en servilletas mientras el mozo "no las veía".

\- Entonces ve a hablar con otros niños malcriados- le dice molesto el moreno.

\- No intentes cambiar de tema Todd, lo vi perfectamente- contesta con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Viste los números de las chicas, aún eres muy pequeño para estas cosas sabes- contesta sarcástico.

\- No te hagas del estúpido, te vi con ese otro mozo hace unos minutos y no eran temas sobre la comida que servirán precisamente - Jason comenzó a sudar en frío, sabía que esta noche no terminaría bien o al menos para él - Así que no solo te conformas con robarle el compañero de equipo a Grayson que también lo haces con su ex*- la risa de Damian se hacía más grande con cada palabra.

\- Mis asuntos no te importan- le responde frío y comienza a caminar más rápido entre la multitud para intentar perderlo pero le es imposible.

\- Al parecer el estereotipo de Robin te ha seguido. Me defraudas mucho, pensé que eras mejor o eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez – Damian no parece querer rendirse e insiste continuamente. Jason sabe que esta es una venganza por lo de la última vez donde él se burló del niño por Abuse.

 _ **Flash back (dentro del flash black (?) )**_

En la azotea de un edificio se encontraba el quinto Robin vigilando un edificio supuestamente abandonado que se hallaba enfrente de su posición. Batman había insistido en que no lo hiciera solo y esperara por él pero Red Hood se había adelantado.

\- Sabes me di cuenta de otra cosa que le puedes agregar a tus estereotipo- comenta un divertido Red Hood ganándose la atención de Robin- Tu dijiste que "Robin" parece tener preferencia en personas fuertes, con una inteligencia promedio y de carácter opuesto al de él. Me da hasta ternura- se burla mirando fijamente a Robin.

\- ¿Ya encontraste a tu media naranja?- pregunta sarcástico el chico maravilla. Jason lo ignora y sigue hablando.

\- Si algo tiene que tener esta persona además de lo anterior mencionado para ser perfecto para Robin, es que sea moreno. Ejemplos como la obsesionada con los gatos, la maga, el super hijo, el super padre, Bruce…- utilizaba sus dedos a medida que los iba nombrando.

\- Que gracioso, pero te comento que tú también tuviste a mi padre como compañero en tu vida pasada y a nuestros otros "hermanos" que a diferencia tuya yo no tengo ningún enfermizo interés…- Damian era ignorado por el mayor que seguía nombrando personas.

\- O pelirrojos como Bárbara piernas locas, los Allen…

\- Me largo- Damian le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hasta que paro al escuchar.

\- Colin, Kori…- aunque esté usando su característico casco rojo, se podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa que estaba llevando- Un pajarito me dijo que te hiciste amigo de cierto huérfano- la sonrisa de Jason se ensancho aún más al ver la expresión de fastidio y enojo del menor.

\- Eres un maldito metiche, no tienes vida propia o qué ¿Qué te importa con quién me relacione? No es de tu incumbencia- Red Hood comienza a reírse logrando enojar más a Robin.

\- Oh vamos "hermanito" no te enojes. Supongo que no todos pueden abandonar ciertos hábitos de un Robin, es decepcionante. Pensé que podrías llegar a ser como yo en ese tema al menos.

\- Que te den con un palo por el culo Todd- grita Damian aguantando las ganas de matar a su "hermano".

\- Esa boca tan sucia deberías guardártela para tu amiguito- separa en sílabas la última palabra y su sonrisa burlona no parece querer desaparecer.

El límite de Damian es violado con eso último y salta sobre Red Hood donde ambos comienzan una violenta pelea que termina advirtiendo a las personas del edificio.

\- Mira lo que hiciste fenómeno, se están escapando- grita molesto Damian sin dejar de darle patadas.

\- Tú fuiste el que comenzó a atacarme mandril, yo solo me defiendo- responde Jason esquivando los ataques del menor.

Aunque ambos se recriminaban la culpa, ninguno parecía querer detenerse, hasta que aparece Batman. Mientras que Tim detiene el auto en el cual se escapaban los contrabandistas.

Como si el quedar castigado no fuera suficiente tortura para Damian, el moreno aprovecho los últimos días de su estadía en la mansión Wayne para molestar al hijo de Batman en todo momento posible, las peleas llegaron de agresiones verbales a físicas incluso con la intervención de sus otros hermanos que terminan participando de la pelea, en especial por parte de Tim. Incluso se había ofrecido para recoger lo de la escuela o llevarlo a visitar a su amiguito en el orfanato y ni mencionar cuando los encontraba accidentalmente durante los patrullajes nocturnos.

 _ **Fin Flash Back (dentro del flash)**_

\- Entonces ¿qué fue? Acaso su adicción y peleas con Queen te conmovieron o será que te sentiste identificado con esto de la muerte y ser una vergüenza para tu mentor**- se burla Damian mirando al pelirrojo que estaba de espalda a ellos a unos cuantos metros.

\- Cierra tu puta boca y no hables sobre cosas que no sabes- le dice molesto pero Damian lo ignora. Puede que se haya pasado, pero no le importa, además aún recuerda esos molestos momentos que le hizo pasar tanto a él como a Colin, esto era venganza por los dos.

\- Entonces es eso. Incluso te alías con la alienígena naranja ¿Qué no era la ex de Grayson? No puedes buscar a tus propios amigos que le andas robando a nuestro hermano mayor- si no fuera por el lugar en el que estaban, Jason ya había mandado todo a la mierda y le hubiera dado unos buenos disparos. Pero como no puede, intenta ignorarlo todo lo que puede y se auto convence que es mejor que ese crío y que el dinero lo vale.

\- Yo no los obligue a nada, ellos me eligieron y si fue así de seguro es porque reconocen que soy mejor líder que ese acróbata en spandex- habla orgulloso.

\- Entonces si están en un equipo- Jason quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y comenzaba a replantearse qué tanto necesitaba ese dinero- Acaso son parte de tu trío, tienen un grave fetiche por el color rojo***- Jason se sorprendió y avergonzó por esos comentarios mientras que Damian solo sonreía.

\- No me metas en tus retorcidos pensamientos pedazo de…- antes de que le pueda recriminar con todas las palabrotas que conocía tuvo una inoportuna interrupción.

\- ¡Aquí estas! Pensé que te habías escapado y me habías dejado solo con toda esta gente, por cierto ¿Te queda algo de vino? Esta gente lo bebe como si fuera agua- comenta Arsenal sin darse cuenta de la presencia del heredero a empresas Wayne - No te preocupes que no eh bebido nada aunque el olor comienza a marearme. Si me pasa algo tendrás que cargarme de regreso pero no creas que te puedes aprovechar de mi estado de vulnerabilidad como la última vez****- lo que para Roy fue una simple broma para Jason fue ver su tumba, de nuevo.

\- Estúpido idiota deja tus putas bromas de mal gusto que se pueden mal interpretar desgraciado- pensaba con rabia el de ojos azules intentando eliminarlo con su mirada- Roy ¿no tenías que ir a servir más vino?- pregunta molesto parando la risa del pelirrojo.

\- Está bien no te enojes, jefe- dice con burla lo último antes de retirarse.

\- Voy a matarlo, definitivamente- pensó al escuchar una risa detrás de él.

\- Así que "jefe"- Damian puede hasta saborear con malicia esa palabra- ¿Qué clase de cosas le haces cuando baja la guardia?- pregunta con malicia - Siempre te vi como un chico sádico en esos temas pero quién sabe, quizás esa rudeza es solo para aparentar que no te gusta que te den por…

\- Cierra la boca pendejo bastardo del satanás- le exige sonrojado el mayor ¿En serio ese chico tenía diez?

Damian no hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió molestándolo.

El resto de la noche, o hasta que Bruce se fue de la fiesta con Damian, Jason paso un puro infierno donde el pequeño lo llenaba de preguntas y comentarios obscenos y él se debatía entre dispararle o no.

En parte sabía que se lo merecía por haberlo molestado la última vez, pero esta parte que admitía su karma era minúscula y no se comparaba en nada a las ganas de matar que crecían en su interior con cada palabra del niño.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Los susurros de Jason eran tan bajos, que obligaron a Roy a tener que acercarse a él más para poder oirlo pero al hacerlo se llevó el susto de su vida cuando el otro se dignó a mirarlo solo unos segundos antes de apuntarle con una de sus pistolas, fue tan rápido que el otro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

\- M-mejor baja esa c-cosa antes de que lastimes a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Roy, oh lo siento- se disculpó el otro viendo lo que estaba haciendo

\- Y podrías salir de arriba mío, pesas- Jason estaba guardando el arma cuando se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba. Olvide mencionar que Jason se tiro arriba del otro para apuntarle con el arma. Harper aún seguía tirado en el piso mientras que Todd se había reincorporado quedando sentado sobre el -un poco más abajo- abdomen.

Jason sale de su amigo rápidamente sin siquiera ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Siento lo que paso, ¿estás bien?- pregunta mirando su casco como la cosa más increíble del mundo, quizás sí lo era.

\- ¿Qué tan débil te piensas que soy Todd? Mejor ni lo respondas- Roy piensa que el golpe lo ha afectado más de lo que piensa porque puede jurar que Jason esta…¿sonrojado?- La pregunta aquí es si tú estás bien.

\- Si, solo pensaba en algo que me molestaba- le responde cortante.

\- Mmmm ese encuentro sí que te afecto, incluso te asustaste de mi jajajaja- se burló el pelirrojo.

\- Ya quisieras Harper, solo me sorprendiste un poco- le contesta de forma arrogante cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh vaya, el gran Jason Todd es sorprendido por mí. Me alagas- habla divertido enfadando al otro.

\- Permíteme que te cierre la boca Roy- le dice entre enfadado y divertido.

\- Oh vamos, me encantaría verlo- le responde desafiante. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de lo cerca que están sus rostros.

\- Si la parejita dejó de discutir, me gustaría informarles que ya hemos llegado a casa- habla la única mujer en el grupo haciendo sonrojar a los chicos por el comentario.

\- No digas tonterías- le responde Jason acercándose a la de ojos verdes mientras esta comienza a aterrizar la nave.

\- Kori tu naranja y suave piel me gusta más que la sucia y maloliente de Jason- comenta en forma de broma sacando una sonrisa a la tamaraniana aunque eso ofendió, solo un poco, el ego de Jason.

\- No lo sé Roy, ¿debería preocuparme?- pregunta sensualmente la de ojos verdes mientras baja de la nave junto con sus amigos.

\- Acaso estás celosa de mi- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona el moreno ganándose la mirada de sus amigos.

\- Yo soy completamente fiel a mi chica y no soy gay- dice Roy algo ofendido ante la sonrisa de la princesa.

\- En mi planeta el género es algo sin importancia. Mientras que un tamaraniano pueda dejar al menos un heredero, no importa con quién se acueste – esta respuesta sorprende mucho a sus amigos.

\- ¿Eso significa que tú…?

\- Si, y no solo en mi planeta si no también aquí en la tierra. Es importante experimentar cosas nuevas, deberían probarlo- contesta como si nada la chica y comienza a caminar hasta su hogar.

Los chicos reaccionan sonrojados luego de unos minutos y la siguen, Roy corre hasta quedar alado de la princesa y comienza a decirle las una y dos millones de razones por las cuales el nunca haría eso, aunque Starfire no lo entendía.

Jason que iba un poco más al fondo solo le limitó a suspirar, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir y soñar todas las torturas que conocía practicándolas sobre su querido hermanito.

* * *

Ahora si el fin :D

No tenía pensando continuarlo pero me encariñe demasiado con Colin y Damian como para ponerlos pero pensé que sería muy injusto que solo los pequeños sufrieran. Me imaginaba a Damian todo avergonzado mandando palabrotas y patadas negandolo todo y a Colin nervioso sin entender nada.

Por suerte tuvieron su dulce venganza aunque Colin quizás nunca lo sepa

¿alguien más que shipee JayRoy? Solo es cosa de experimentar ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)****

Algunas cositas para aclarar

Pongo mucho "novia" porque la relación de Arsenal y Starfire se parece más a "una noche de copas" Me refiero a que Starfire se olvida de muchas cosas que ella piensa son insignificantes, entre esas sus parejas. Salió con más de seis personas incluyendo a Robin y nisiquiera lo registra al pobre, lo mismo pasa con Roy. Incluso llegó a olvidar su nombre varias veces XD

Eso no significa que en la serie de Teen Titans y TTGo, no piense que son perfectos. Pero solo ahí :O

* Tanto Arsenal/Flecha Roja/ Speedy y Starfire, fueron compañeros de Dick Grayson cuando él aún era Robin en los Teen Titans.

** Roy fue el compañero de Oliver Queen / Green Arrow que llego incluso a adoptarlo y considerarlo como si en verdad fuera su hijo (tal como Batman con Jason) le tenía tanta confianza que incluso lo nombro como segundo al mando de la compañía Q Core. Pero Roy se vuelve un despreocupado, alcohólico y casi la manda a la quiebra (o creo que lo hizo). Esto fue suficiente para que Oliver lo echara a la calle (desde el tejado del edificio) con la esperanza de que quizás se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo con su vida pero Roy como un cobarde intentó suicidarse en varias ocaciones hasta que alguien lo hace reaccionar y va a A.A. Tanto Jason como Roy tuvieron una experiencia a la muerte, uno más cerca que el otro, y pasaron de ser hijos muy apreciados a totales decepciones.

***Porque Roy y Kori son pelirrojos, el casco que lleva es rojo y el símbolo en su traje también es rojo

**** A lo que Roy se refiere en qué en el número que no recuerdo de Red Hood and the Outlaws, Jason aprovecha que Roy y Kori se quedaron dormidos después de haber tenido relaciones para escaparse y volver a Gotham, lo que hace que después tengan que ir a buscarlo :v coshinotes.

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en la próxima, quizas escriba un JayRoy, TimKon o DamCol (? más adelante.

Bai bai amores de limón.


End file.
